


Shared

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Excessive use of "good girl", F/M, Flirting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Lowkey praise kink, Medic! Reader - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, Three doms and one sub, no clonecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: The smooth one-liners and flirtatious quips that spilled from their mouths' when you got even a second of alone time made your heartbeat quicken. Each of the Clones had their own methods to make you swoon, just as unique as they are. Rex was shy smiles, subtle hand brushes, and picking flowers for you when he saw ones you would like. Wolffe was glances across a table, whispered words of admiration while he pins you to the wall of an empty hallway, and resting on each other after a hard fought battle, staring up at the infinite sky. Cody was sly winks, knowing your caf order by heart, and confident, shameless flirts.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Shared

The Coruscant sunset was stunning; no matter how many times you've seen it now, it always takes your breath away. You force yourself to tear your eyes from the window to focus on your work, organizing the medical files for the Jedi Generals. You were one of the many medics employed by the Grand Army of the Republic, and given your rank, you often hopped between battalions to assist them on and off the battlefield. You were mostly split between three units: The 501rst Legion, the 212th Attack Battalion, and the 104th Battalion. Because these were the units you spent the most time with when not planet side, you got to know the soldiers and their Generals very well.

The Jedi were as kindhearted as you always imagined them to be, concerning themselves not only with the condition of their men, but the employed civilians like yourself. You didn’t understand much of their ways, given you weren’t force-sensitive, but that didn’t stop you from at least becoming friendly with a couple of them. 

The clones, however, were the ones you most enjoyed spending your time with. Even though they all had the same face, same genetic make-up, they were all different. They had their own personalities, quirks, and subtle defining features like tattoos, dyed hair, and scars. You could tell each veteran soldier apart from one another, and you have never known a group of men to be so loyal, though they were made to be that way, you supposed. The men were surprised by your kindness and care for them, and many of them told you how some of the other civilian medics mistreated them. As one of the higher-ranking medics, you made sure to keep those assholes swamped with work, and spoke in favor of the clones at GAR medical meetings. In return, the clones often referred to you as their “guardian angel,” and made you feel like you were “one of the boys” just as you treated every single clone as if they were a “nat-born.” 

You had especially attracted the attention of the commanders of the battalions; Rex, Cody, and Wolffe. Though a lot of the soldiers did flirt with you a bit, none compared to those three. The smooth one-liners and flirtatious quips that spilled from their mouths' when you got even a second of alone time made your heartbeat quicken. Each of the Clones had their own methods to make you swoon, just as unique as they are. Rex was shy smiles, subtle hand brushes, and picking flowers for you when he saw ones you would like. Wolffe was glances across a table, whispered words of admiration while he pins you to the wall of an empty hallway, and resting on each other after a hard fought battle, staring up at the infinite sky. Cody was sly winks, knowing your caf order by heart, and confident, shameless flirts. 

You had fallen in love with all three of them; each had made a place in your heart, and you couldn’t possibly pick between them. You didn’t want to seem greedy, but saying that all three soldiers stole your heart and staked their individual claims on your heart was absolutely true. And because you couldn’t pick, you decided to just accept their advances, but say nothing of your feelings. Sure, it could be seen as cruel, leading them on this way, but you didn’t want to break two of their hearts settling for the third. So you chose to not address your collective feelings. 

Sighing as you finish cleaning up the files, you start to pack up to go to your apartment. It was nothing fancy, but it was a good place to stay when you weren’t on the field or on a starship. Before you could gather your things, the door to your office opened. Your breath hitched when you saw Rex, Cody, and Wolffe walk into your office. They looked like they had left the refreshers, their hair sill slightly wet. 

“Hey boys!” you smile at them, acting as if your insides weren’t exploding with anxiety, “What brings you?” 

“We just wanted to drop by,” Rex smiled as he and his brothers approached your desk, “We’re planetside for the next three days, wondering what you were up to,” Cody added smoothly. You flushed, feeling the heat of their eyes as they subtly roamed over your body. 

“I’m glad you boys got a break, even though it’s a small one. You deserve it,” you say, finishing packing up your bag, looking away from them for a brief moment while your cheeks heated. You wished they wouldn’t look at you like that. 

They looked at each other, before Wolffe spoke, stepping closer to you, “We wanted to talk to you, Y/n,” you minutely shivered under his gaze, his white artificial eye shining in the growing city lights. 

“What about?” you try not to panic. If they ask you to pick between them, you might just die of embarrassment. 

“We...” Wolffe tried to start, but faltered. He turned to Rex and Cody for help, and Cody moved to stand beside his brother, Rex right behind them. 

“We have been thinking about this for a while, discussing it,” Cody spoke up, “We... The three of us have feeling for you, Y/n--”

“We love you,” Rex blurted, his ears heating up. All three soldiers looked so nervous now, and your heart throbbed for them.

“We... We don’t expect you to give us an answer Y/n,” Cody swallowed harshly, “But we do love you, and we agreed that we wouldn’t be jealous of whoever you want to be with. And if you don’t... want to be with none of us, we understand.” 

You smiled shyly, “Oh, boys...” you walk closer, your eyes darting between them, “I... I love you too, all of you. I... I couldn’t.... I can’t...” you looked down, your face heating up. 

Wolffe picked your chin up, forcing you to look at them, “What can’t you do cyar’ika?” he asked, his voice seemingly getting rougher. All three soldiers were eating you alive with their eyes, and you shivered under their gaze. 

“I love you, Rex, Wolffe, Cody... I can’t pick between you, I can’t do that to you or myself.” you whisper. 

The three clones look at each other for a moment, as if they were silently communicating with telepathy. 

“Would you like that mesh’la?” Rex asks, taking your face from Wolffe, “Would you like to have all three of us?” 

You shakily sigh, “Yes,” you whisper, “Are... Would you three be okay with that?” 

“Yes”

“Yes”

“Yes”

They surrounded you then, completely overwhelming your senses. You first kissed Rex, only having to tilt your head up slightly to catch them in yours. The kiss was soft and loving, almost chaste. You shifted your head moments after departing from his and Cody was right there, meeting you passionately. He dominated your mouth, and stole your breath. Wolffe’s kiss was similar, powerful and dominating, but still held the softness of Rex’s. 

You were all breathless and panting by the time you parted. “Would... would you like to come back to my apartment?” 

“Yes,” they said at the same time, and you grinned, quickly pecking them all on the lips before pulling their hands out the door.

»»————- ★ ————-««

You moaned excitedly when the three troopers crowded you into your apartment. They could hardly keep their hands to themselves the ride back, but now they didn’t have to hide their affections for you to the public eye. 

“So beautiful,” Rex murmured into your hair, helping you take off your top. Cody was sucking marks into your neck, undoing your breast binding. Wolffe was at your feet, kissing your stomach and working his way down while his hands undid the buttons to your pants. You felt like a goddess, and they were worshiping at your temple. 

You don’t remember how your got to your bedroom, or when they removed their armor, but the next thing you knew, you were spread for your lovers on your bed. Wolffe was devouring you, sliding his tongue in and out while Rex sucked on your clit. Cody sat behind you, holding your thighs open with his legs and kissing your neck and shoulder as his brothers held your hands. You were immobile, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“W-wolffe! Rex...” you whined, trying to arch into them despite their steel hold on your body. 

Cody chuckled in your ear, the sound sending a shiver down your spine. “You gonna cum for them sweet girl?” he nipped at your ear playfully, his hands coming down to fondle your breasts. “Cum for them, Y/n. Be good for us and let go, hm?” 

You did just has he commanded, crying out their names as you released. Rex and Wolffe groaned in unison, lapping up your release until you pushed them away in oversensitivity. They whispered praises to you as you came down, softly caressing your body, planning kisses and sucking marks to litter your skin for your own personal constellations to map while they are away.

Now, they had you on your hands and knees. Cody slid into you from behind, hitting something glorious on the first thrust. You moaned loudly, pushing yourself back into him. You gasped out a mewl when his hand came down on one of your cheeks, before softly rubbing over the impacted skin. “You take what I give, cyare,” he murmured as he kissed up your back. 

After recovering from Cody’s intrusion, you smiled shyly up at Rex, taking hold of his cock and sliding it into your mouth. The captain groaned, his hand finding its way into your hair. “Oh cyar’ika,” he grunted, “you can’t look at me like that and expect me to last,” he puffed out a sigh as your started to work your way up and down his shaft, moaning around him when Cody hit that perfect place. Wolffe was observing, stroking his cock in time with his brother’s thrusts. 

He was impatient, and always dreamed of sliding into your sweet ass. So, he stalked back to the bed, and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Tell me, little girl, would you like it if I slid my cock in your tight little ass? Hm?” 

You let out a long moan, and Rex groaned as the vibrations rocketed up his shaft. “I-I think she’d like that,” Rex laughed breathily, pulling himself from your mouth so you could speak, and so he didn’t finish faster than he wanted to. 

“Oh maker, yes please Wolffe, please,” you whine, “B-but please be gentle... I... I never...” All three troopers groaned at that. 

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t hurt you,” Wolffe promised, softly running his hand up and down your spine.

Luckily, you had lube on hand for your toys, and now the boys were cooing praises for you as Wolffe worked your ass open, prepping you to take him. It was an odd sensation, but you loved it.

“Please! Please! I’m ready! Please!” You whined, wiggling back into his touch. 

“You think you take all of us sweet girl?” Cody asked, taking your chin in his hand. You nodded eagerly, your mouth falling open to take someone--anyone-- in your mouth. 

“Look at that, boys, she’s so needy for us,” Rex chuckled, kissing your neck. 

“Fucking perfect, so perfect Y/n,” Wolffe mumbled, kissing down your back. 

The soldiers had repositioned you, so that Cody could lie beneath you. You mewled as he slowly inserted himself into your tight cunt, pressing your face into his neck. Rex tutted, gently tugging your hair to pull up your face, sliding himself into your mouth. 

Though you couldn’t see him, you heard Wolffe lubing himself up, and you moaned loudly once he started sliding in. The boys cooed praises at you, soothing you as the Commander above you slowly worked himself inside your virgin hole. 

“Oh shit,” Wolffe groaned, “Cyar’ika, how the kriff are you so tight?” he grunted, stilling himself to allow you to adjust. You’ve never felt so full, and now you fully realized that you belonged to them. No one else could give you this much pleasure. 

Once given the go-ahead, Wolffe, Cody, and Rex slowly started to move. when one slid in, another slid out. They never left you empty. You were a moaning mess, pliant under their touch. Praises spilled from their lips as you exchanged pleasures, causing the growing tight ball in your gut to continue to tense. 

“Sweet girl,” Rex groaned, “So good, so good,” you felt him twitch in your mouth, nearing his end. You blinked up at him, sucking him harder, telling him to let go. 

He moaned your name, spurting his release into your mouth. You dutifully drank him down, mewling quietly as his brothers continue to pound your cunt and ass. 

“Good girl, took him so well,” Cody grunted, his thrusts faltering. You vaguely heard Wolffe agree with him, his own thrusts stuttering as they draw closer and closer. 

You cried out, feeling a hand separate from the two sets gripping your waist and hips trail down to rub your clit, the other moving to fondle a breast. 

“C’mon Y/n, cum for us sweet girl,”

“Be good for us and cum all over our cocks, baby,”

“Let go, cyar’ika,” 

Their murmured encouragements were like a siren’s call, and you took the leap of faith, falling into the ocean of pleasure. White flashed before your eyes, your whole body seizing up as the best orgasm you ever felt in your life rocketed through you. Beside the ringing in your ear, you heard the men groan and curse praises, their releases triggered by yours. 

You were still coming down from your high, whining when Wolffe carefully pulled out. 

“Darling, you came so beautifully, look sweet girl,” Cody cooed, kissing your sternum. You blearily looked down to see his abdomen soaked in release. 

Oh. 

You blushed furiously in embarrassment, attempting to close your legs and mumbling apologies. 

“No, no, don’t hide yourself,” Cody protested, leaning up to kiss your lips to stop your rambling, “You’re so beautiful, cyare, never apologize for being beautiful, please.” 

“I... I’ve never...” your voice was small, pressing your face into his chest. Cody chuckled, “Hear that boys? We’re the first to ever make her squirt.” He sounded proud, and you heard Rex and Wolffe chuckle as well. 

Rex cleaned you carefully with a rag he pirated from your refresher, and Wolffe came back with glasses of water for everyone. 

By night’s end, you were tucked into bed and cuddled close to three strong, competent clone leaders. And you couldn’t picture yourself shared between any others.


End file.
